


薄荷ちょこれーと

by fried_bogy



Category: Star Wars: Kanan (Comics), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy
Summary: This title is〝Mint Chocolate〟.





	薄荷ちょこれーと

緑の指が包み紙を剥いている。  
三指だけで器用に取るなあと思うが、カラランに云わせると、よく絡まずに五本も使えるな、ということらしい。  
開け放した昇降路には風が吹き込んで、コンテナへ腰かけた俺の汗を乾かしている。  
巨大な月の青い光の下で、ぺりりと音を立て、薄紙は丁寧な手つきで剥がされた。  
裸になった黒い板は星にかかげられ、折れそうな正方形を矯めつ眇めつされている。ひらりひらりと面を返す指。  
緑のマーブル模様が溶け込んでいる筈だった。  
どこが美味しいんだよと思うのだが、カスミアの好物なのだ。  
甘いくせにすうすうしてるなんて意味がわからない。そう云うと、ふり返った彼に、ガキだなと笑われた。  
尖らせた口を更に笑われる。  
眼を細めてカラランは上機嫌だ。  
滅多に手に入らない最高級品。噂によると、帝国のモフか皇帝の側近じゃないと食べられないらしい。今日の仕事のおまけ。彼が選ぶほど、うまい話じゃなかったのに乗り気だったのは、こういう訳だったのだ。  
どっちがガキだよと独りごちる。  
俺に向いた眼が得意げに煌めいていて、  
「……ふん」  
嬉しそうな顔するなあと思う。  
ぱき、と折った一口分のチョコを渡されて、放り込んだ。  
ハーブの匂いが鼻に抜ける。やっぱり苦手だ。高級品だかなんだか知らないけどスイーツは甘いからスイーツって云うんじゃないの、と皮肉ったら、また笑われた。顔を顰める。  
「大人は甘いだけじゃ面白くないのさ」  
「悪かったなガキで」  
「認めたな？ ま、本当にガキなんだから仕方ない。ほら甘くしてやる」  
「カスミア！ 認めてないし、よせって……、」  
入ってきた舌にはドーム型のチョコが乗っていて、上顎で押し潰すと、濃いシロップが飛び出した。  
陽差しをめいっぱい浴びた果物の味……、一級品だ。  
「お前の本当の取り分はこっちだ」  
間を置かず、押し当てられて、いそいで口に入れた。  
「美味いか？」  
「……美味い……」  
しぶしぶ呟く。  
くく、と声を漏らすカスミアの後ろで、大地のきわが光り始めていた。

了

**Author's Note:**

> ２０１６１２？？


End file.
